Stupid Midgarian Customs
by Reaching for Stars
Summary: Valentine's day fic. YES, I know, it's late. Reffie, rated T because I can't remember if there's swearing or not.


Happy Valentine's day! Yes, I know I'm late. I had to wait for inspiration! Sorry. Anyway, I don't own FF7 or any of its characters or whatever. Okay? I'm not in any way affiliated with Squaresoft/enix.  
This is all fictional, made up by me, and not owned by me.

"Aw, come on! It's Valentine's day!"  
"A custom for ignorant Midgarians. We Wutains have business to do, and you need to take my place."  
"Paaaaaaaa, I wanna go visit someone!" Her eyes went wide and watery, and Godo had a sudden (and rather disturbing urge) to cancel the plans for the day.  
"Valentine? Please don't say Valentine." Leviathan, how he hated that man. They were practically the same age, and yet that excuse for a human looked twenty-something...  
"No, Tifa. Anyways, you totally shouldn't have a problem with me visiting a former Turk, seeing as you're sending me into a building FULL of Turks!" Sulk.  
"It's not the Turk thing that annoys me... and we're getting off track. Yuffie, I am not feeling well and I would appreciate it very much if you went to speak to Rufus for me." Godo sighed, coughing a few times just to play up the sick-geezer thing. "It won't take long. You may visit whomever you wish afterwards."  
"Oh, fine. You owe me some materia, though." Yuffie grinned, leaning over and giving the old man a swift kiss on the cheek.  
Godo smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "Be safe, my daughter. Be safe."  
As she skipped out of the room, humming a Wutain lullaby rather out of tune, he shook his head softly, a small smile still present.  
She had no idea what was in store for her.

When Yuffie got to the ShinRa building, it was already noon. She was slightly annoyed- she'd have, by estimate, three hours with Tifa before she had to return to the hotel. Siiiiiiiiigh.  
Worst of all, she would spend about three hours in the place where _he _worked. "He" being the sexiest man alive/ major crush. The meeting with Rufus would probably take about two hours, but he'd probably insist that she had lunch, and that would mean another hour of meaningless small talk.  
Actually, Godo hadn't breifed her on what this meeting was about, exactly. He'd just handed her an envelope, grinning in a way that made her a little suspicious, and sent her on her way. She didn't even know where she was supposed to go.

_"Dad?" The man and girl were sitting at the edge of a lake, staring out at the fireflies that lit up the night. It was Valentine's day, not that Godo cared. It was a day when he had nothing planned, so he could steal a few precious moments with his lively little daughter. His little ray of sunshine.  
"Yes, Yuffie?"  
"If I wanted to marry a person who wasn't Wutain or royal, would you let me?"  
The question startled him slightly- the girl was, after all, only six- and he had to think about it. Godo himself was known for being somewhat untraditional (Yuffie's mother hadn't exactly been born a princess, and if you looked in his closet, you'd find a few dozen cheesy romance novels).  
He pondered, then decided.  
After all, if his daughter was lucky enough to find true love- and she would- who was he to take away any chance of happiness?  
He wouldn't be responsible for broken hearts.  
"Yes, I would." His tone turned teasing, and he smiled. "Who's the young suitor, then, Yuffie?"  
She giggled, shaking her head. "Oh, Dad. It was just a question!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Well...there is a boy I play soccer with. He's got black hair, and bluey green eyes, but he comes from Midgar and he's twelve."  
They chatted some more, and after a few months, Yuffie forgot all about the young Midgarian boy, who went on to dye his hair a vivid red- but he didn't dye his eyebrows.  
She did, however, continue to dream about him, and Godo was reminded of the night at the lake several years later- a few days before, incredibly, Valentine's day.  
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie walked over to the reception, holding the envelope and looking a little annoyed.  
"I have a meeting with Rufus ShinRa. Could you tell me where to go?"  
The receptionist looked down at her agenda, then frowned. "Wait...Rufus? But he...Oh, are you Yuffie Kisaragi? I'm sorry, I was confused for a second." She smiled, with the same slightly mischevious look that Yuffie's dad had worn only hours before.  
"That's fine. So where do I go?"  
"Two floors up, room 269. The elevator is broken, but the stairs are right over there-"  
"'Kay, thanks! Have a nice day." Yuffie cut her off, bounding up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Is everything ready?"  
"Yeah. Stop worrying, Teef."  
"I just want this to be special for her. He went through so much trouble for this!"  
"He's lucky he got funding from Godo and Rufus."  
"I hope she likes it. Wait, the door- Hide, everyone!"

"SURPRISE, YUFFIE! WE LOVE YOU!"

Yuffie's eyes went wide, taking in the sight of all of her friends -and her devilishly tricky father- springing out from behind chairs and curtains. Cait Sith, who'd jumped a bit too high from under a table, was rubbing his head rather vigorously.  
"...Guys?"  
"Well, Yuffster, you were always talkin' about how you never felt like anyone appreciated ya, right? So I got your friends to take an hour or two to show the love on V-day." The speaker's voice made Yuffie's eyes go wider.  
_Reno _had planned all this?  
"Whoa, I... that's..." She seemed a little stunned, and Reno raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Yeah?"  
"Renooooo! That's so SWEET! THANK YOU!" He was caught _almost _off guard by the wild tackle-hug the little ninja gave him, and then caught completely off guard by the kiss she gave him.  
"Oy, brat! We love ya, but none of us wanna see ya swappin' spit with the Turkey!" Cid called, to much laughter.  
"I don't mind," Reno said, forgetting that no one would hear because he was making out with Yuffie.  
Tifa was teary.  
"Young love," She sniffled, eyes shining with happy tears.  
"You're young," Vincent reminded her.  
"She's younger."  
"Not by much." At this point, she noticed the small smile on his normally stoic face, and understood that he was just arguing for the sake of it.  
"Oh, shush." She giggled, and his smile grew.  
"Make me."  
She, well, did.

After the party [Which went on for a surprisingly long five hours, considering the others had plans of their own, including Tifa and Vincent for once, much to Cloud's dismay (he had to join Reeve and Red for a single's night out)], Reno and Yuffie were alone outside, talking.  
"You know, when I was a kid I visited Wutai."  
"Really? I never knew."  
"You mean, you never knew it was me." He winked. "I remember playing soccer with you."  
"What? And you never told me!"  
"Nope."  
"Oh, you."

Godo watched from a window, smiling down at the couple.  
_Mei, she's happy. I did promise you.  
_The two women he'd cared for- Mei and Yuffie- were happy that night. Both halves of his heart.  
It was the best Valentine's Day he'd ever had.

AN: Reno dyes his hair. Check in AC- he had black eyebrows.

Anyways, hope this wasn't too hopelessly random. Happy v-day. My shift buttons aren't working, so forgive the lack of an exclamtion point, wouldja. And a question mark there.


End file.
